


Return of Mint Eye

by Elvendara



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, NSFW, Werecat MC, Werewolf AU, Werewolf Choi Twins, Yooran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvendara/pseuds/Elvendara
Summary: Continuation of "The Pack"Rika regains her memory and rekindles Mint Eye, finding her loyal followers again. She tries to make sure that the traitor "Saeran" does not get his "happily ever after" and destroying the Pack by kidnapping MC and initiating her into Paradise.
Relationships: Saeran Choi/Yoosung Kim, Saeyoung Choi/MC
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

“Saviour, we were unable to capture the traitor, but we secured his mate and his sister-in-law.” The man was sweating, he only hoped that the meager success would be enough.

She turned towards the man, her eyes blazing, she was not happy, but she could work with what they had brought her.

“Take me to them.” she commanded.

Bliss had been Rika’s protégé. She was the one-person Rika had trusted above all. She was a true believer and willingly took up the mantel of the savior to continue Rika’s march towards Paradise. But first, she needed to make sure that nothing like what had happened before would ever happen again. That meant that the traitor Saeran could NOT get a happy ending. Too many disciples might see that leaving Mint Eye might not come with any consequences. She could not allow that. Saeran had to be punished.

Bliss followed the disciple to the cells in their new headquarters. There was a brunette woman in one cell and a blonde man in the other. They were both handcuffed to their beds.

“They don’t look like much, why would he leave us for this? How could he think he can find paradise without us?” she asked herself.

She had had these new cells made especially for Saeran and his ‘pack’. She was not sure if these two were werewolves as well, but she would not take the chance. The front wall was made of bulletproof glass. There was a speaker in the room that she could use to speak to the occupant. She had made sure that it was strong enough that Saeran in his wolf form, could not break out.

She stared at the blonde and smiled, she would send him back to Saeran, as a message. The other one she would bring into the fold.

“Release the blonde when he wakes up. Make sure he gets a good eyeful of what we are doing to the brunette. Keep her drugged, just in case she is a werewolf as well. But start the process of bringing her into paradise.”

“Yes savior. We shall do as you ask.”

* * *

Saeran and Saeyoung jumped when Saeran’s phone rang. They had been working for more than 24 hours in Saeyoung’s office, attempting to find what had happened to Yoosung and MC. But the van Saeran had seen them thrown into had vanished completely. Saeyoung could not find them anywhere. Saeran felt guilty that he was unable to keep them from being kidnapped. He had seen a familiar face in the shopping center that had been shadowing him. Immediately, he scanned the area and saw others that were clearly Mint Eye. He had assumed they were after him, so he told Yoosung he was going to the restroom and would meet them back at the car, which is where they were headed. He walked away and quickly lost his tail. He watched them come together and coordinate on a different tactic. They headed after Yoosung and MC.

Saeran understood that he had made a horrible decision, he could not help them if he was not there. He began to run but was too late. By the time he reached them, they were already speeding away. The license plate was unreadable as it had been smeared with mud, purposely Saeran assumed.

Saeran did not recognize the number on his phone but smashed the answer button anyway and put it to his ear.

“Saeran?” Yoosung’s voice came through, he sounded as if he had been crying.

He bolted off his chair. “Yoosung?” Saeyoung stopped his keyboard clicking and reached his brother’s side to listen. Saeran hit the speaker button.

“Saeran! I don’t know where I am. Please come get me.” He was sobbing, his voice broken and raw, as if he had used it too long. There was a muffled voice that came through the line. There was someone there with Yoosung.

“Yoosung, who’s with you? Are you ok?”

“I’m…I’m ok mostly, just, scared. A nice man let me use his phone, he says I’m in the Charter district, near the docks? Saeran, they…they…” he broke down again.

Saeyoung grabbed the phone and yelled into it, “Is MC with you?”

It took several seconds before Yoosung could answer, “No. I’m sorry Saeyoung, they still have her.”

“Saeyoung, let’s just get Yoosung and we can figure out what to do after that.” Saeran said gently.

Saeyoung nodded, he sat back down at his computer, “Tell Yoosung to stay on the line, I…I can triangulate his location.”

“Did you hear that Yoosung?”

“Yes. Ok. Saeran…”

“It’s ok babe, we’re coming to get you. You’re safe now.” He heard Yoosung break down again and a deep voice murmuring consolingly on the other end. He was at least glad that he had found someone kind to help him.

“Uh, hello? I’m sorry, but this young man is not in the state to hold the phone let alone speak. Are you his friend?” The voice was low and gravely, Saeran put his age at somewhere over 50.

“Yes, my brother and I just need a few more minutes to figure out the address, please don’t hang up. And thank you for taking care of him. Is he…is he hurt?” Saeran asked, his heart thudding in his ears. If they had hurt him, they would pay! He had been content to let the others scatter. But if they had reformed and were after his pack, they would have to be eliminated.

“Well, he appears to have been beat up a bit, but nothing serious. I’m sorry about that. I believe that there is a different reason for his state however, more emotional pain than physical. I’m a retired therapist and I recognize the symptoms. Whatever his trauma was, you may want to get him to a therapist soon.”

Saeran squeezed his eyes shut and balled up his hand in a fist. He flicked his eyes to Saeyoung, who was staring at the phone in Saeran’s hand, jaw clenched, his own hands in fists, his nostrils flaring. They locked eyes, both ready to protect their pack until the end. Saeyoung’s eyes went back to his monitor. “Got it! Let’s go!”

“Sir, we are on our way, would you mind staying on the line? I just…I want to make sure that nothing happens before we get there. And…I just need this thread of contact, no matter how small.” He ran to the car and jumped in, Saeyoung roaring away.

“Of course.” The old man said. “I would not leave this young man alone in this state. If you don’t mind, what is his name?”

“Yoosung.” Saeran could hardly breath suddenly. His hands itched, needing to touch Yoosung. “Please, please keep him safe.” Saeran whispered. He grabbed his knee and clutched it, digging his nails into it. He felt guilty for feeling some relief knowing that they were on their way to get Yoosung and Saeyoung still did not know what had happened to MC. He was also afraid for her, but grateful that they would soon have Yoosung back.

“You must love him very much. Don’t worry, just, get here safe.” The man said comfortingly. His voice was so soothing and positive, Saeran relaxed a little, but only a little. Saeyoung sped through the streets, the navigation spewing out directions.

Before long they were driving alongside the docks, they were close. Saeyoung turned left, then right, going down a few blocks. They finally saw Yoosung sitting against a warehouse wall, an older gentleman with his arm around him. Saeyoung stopped in front of them and they jumped out. The old man hung up his phone and helped Yoosung to stand.

He had a black eye and his bottom lip was split. His clothes were ripped and dirty and there were bruises on his arms. By the way he was walking, Saeran knew that there were several more injuries that he was not seeing.

Yoosung began to sob again and fell into Saeran, crying against his chest. Saeyoung came around and wrapped his arms around them both, he wanted desperately to ask about MC, but needed to give him time to get himself under control. Finally, the sobs subsided and Yoosung looked up. The old man patted him on the back.

“Looks like you are in good hands now young man. I’ll leave you to it then. You have my number, if you need anything, please, don’t hesitate.” He was talking to Saeran. Saeran nodded and thanked the man for his help. The man walked away.

“Saeyoung, they, they kept MC, they, they, oh god, I tried, I tried to get to her, I did! I’m sorry!” he was becoming hysterical again.

Saeran brought him back against his chest and rubbed his back slowly.

“Just breath Yoosung. Take your time. I know you did everything you could. You don’t have to apologize.”

Yoosung hiccupped but regained his voice. “They were forcing her to take that drug.”

Saeran pushed him at arm’s length. “What drug? Magenta?”

Yoosung nodded. “They kept her drugged up, she was groggy, I think they are afraid that she is like you, the cell they had us in had a glass wall, reinforced I would guess.

“Are you sure Yoosung?”

“Yes. It was the same color as your eyes, they showed me on purpose, they wanted me to give you this message.”

“What message?” Saeran asked.

“That you don’t get your paradise without them.”

“Can you take us back to where they held you?” Saeyoung asked, he was barely holding it together.

“I don’t’ know where I was, they knocked me out before they dumped me here. I’m sorry Saeyoung.”

Saeyoung’s shoulders hunched and he began to dry heave. His heart beat in fear. He had to find her. He had to find her!

* * *

Bliss sat in the same room, watching the beautiful concoction drip into the IV and run into the woman’s arm. She was barely awake, but she was in pain. Bliss smiled. She knew what it was like to take the drug. It was the trial by fire that every disciple needed to go through. She remembered the pain it brought as it burned away your old life and reformed your new one. She leaned in and whispered, “You will bring the rest here. And once they come, it will be you who betrays them. One way or the other, they will be mine because of you.”

MC’s mind reeled. She fought. The drug was coursing through her veins and it burned her from the inside out. She tried to transform, she tried desperately, but her mind was being attacked and she knew she was losing the battle. She prayed that her pack would stay away, but she knew they would not. They would come, the despicable woman was right. And MC would be their doom.


	2. Chapter 2

Saeyoung interrogated Yoosung for hours. Asking him questions about their abduction. They had been drugged but Yoosung said that he, at least, hadn’t been completely out of it, he couldn’t open his eyes or move, but he could hear what was happening around him. Saeyoung had him close his eyes and explain in intricate detail what he remembered. Smells, noises, the possible speed of the vehicle. He had remembered that they exchanged vehicles at some point and the new one was smaller because he had been strapped to a seat instead of tossed on the floor of a van. MC had been next to him, her head on his shoulder. He had tried to talk, but his mouth would not cooperate. He was paralyzed.

From the inquires, Saeyoung tried to extrapolate a possible route. At some point, the city noises had died away and Yoosung remembered having driven over train tracks. The men in the vehicle had at one point been arguing about the goats crossing the road that had made them slow down and come to a complete stop for several minutes. Other than that, they had not spoken. The radio was on and at a certain point, after the train tracks and before the complaining, it had gone to static, losing the signal. Saeyoung asked several pointed questions and was finally rewarded when Yoosung remembered the DJ’s name.

He ran to his computer and began putting together all the pieces. From time to time he would ask Yoosung another question. Saeran took care of Yoosung as best he could. He didn’t have any broken bones, thankfully, but Saeran had made him strip to check all his injuries. There were some cuts on his legs, but mostly he was bruised and battered. His ribs having taken most of the abuse. The sight of him made Saeran angrier than he had ever been. And the thought of what they were turning MC into boiled his blood.

He ran a bath for Yoosung and sat him in it. Yoosung leaned back and sighed in relief. His lip no longer bleeding, but still puffy, the other injuries turning purple and blue. Saeran ran his hand through Yoosung’s hair, garnering a contented exhalation from Yoosung. He opened his eyes and stared at Saeran.

“I thought I had lost you.” Saeran whispered.

Yoosung reached out to him and touched his cheek.

“I’m fine now Saeran, it’s ok.”

Saeran shook his head, “They hurt you, they hurt you because of me.” He closed his eyes and clenched his fists. Yoosung sat up and pulled Saeran down, forehead to forehead.

“Shh, this is not your fault Saeran. Please don’t make it about you right now. We need to think about MC and how to get her out. Don’t let your emotions do the thinking. We have to be smart about our next step. Hey,” Saeran opened his eyes, visibly more relaxed. Yoosung smiled, “kiss me.”

Saeran closed the distance between them and lingered on Yoosung’s soft lips, being careful not to hurt him. It was a small kiss, Yoosung’s lip was in no condition for anything more. Yoosung hugged Saeran briefly with one arm and then lay back into the soothing water and closed his eyes.

“I’m going to go check on Saeyoung. Call me if you need me.” Yoosung nodded and murmured assent.

Saeran tore his eyes away from Yoosung painfully. He did not want to take his eyes off him now.

Reluctantly he walked out of the bathroom but left the door open. Saeyoung was still sitting at his computer, multiple screens working. It looked like he was watching a tennis match the way his head went back and forth.

“How’s it going?” Saeran asked, stopping behind Saeyoung’s chair and setting his hand on his shoulder.

“Getting there I think, I’ve narrowed it done to a 20-mile radius, but, that’s still too much to search on foot!”

“Can’t you use satellite imaging?”

“I’m having trouble hacking into the satellite, the closest one to the area right now is government owned, their security is top notch.” Saeyoung sounded frustrated.

“Wait, doesn’t C&R have a government contract that includes the satellites? I remember Jumin talking about something like that. About leasing the satellites? I may be wrong, normally I tune him out.”

Saeyoung turned in the chair to stare at his brother, “No, you’re right, he may have access!” he pulled out his phone and began to dial Jumin’s number. It went straight to voicemail, damn it. He hung up and dialed Jaehee instead. She picked up after the third ring.

“This better be important Saeyoung, Mr. Han is in the middle of an important meeting and I have to get back in there with some documents.” She sounded rushed and out of breath.

“It is Jaehee, I need to talk to Jumin about his government satelites! Yoosung and MC were kidnapped over a day ago by Mint Eye. Yoosung was released, but they still have MC, I need that satellite to find their new headquarters!”

There was a stunned silence on the other end of the line. “What? Why didn’t you call us?”

“Is that really important right now? I need Jumin!” Saeyoung sounded desperate, and Jaehee supposed he was.

“Oh course, of course. I’ll have him call you right away!” she hung up and Saeyoung lowered the phone and stared at it, waiting for Jumin’s call. He did not have long to wait, within two minutes, his phone rang.

“Jumin!” Saeyoung exclaimed.

“Saeyoung, what is this? What is going on? What do you need?” His voice was elevated, but he was still as calm as could be. Jumin was a man of action, if something needed to be done, he would do it. His worry for MC and Yoosung was profound, these were his friends, the RFA consisted of his only close friends and he would protect them as much as he was able to. Ironically, he had always assumed that Saeyoung and his pack would never need his protection because of what they were, putting that thought aside, he was just happy that he had the resources necessary to help.

“I need access to one of the government’s satellites, can you give that to me?”

Jumin sighed, thinking, “If it’s one we own, then yes, probably, but I’d have to check to see which ones are currently in orbit where you need it to be. Can you send me the coordinates?”

“Yes! Doing it right now.” Saeyoung turned and typed on his keyboard, as series of long numbers, longitude and latitude.

“Alright, I’ll have Assistant Kang help me with this, it’s…a delicate matter…I’ll contact you when we have the answer. Is…Yoosung alright?” he asked tentatively.

“Yes,” Saeyoung flicked his eyes to his brother briefly, “he was beat up, but Saeran is taking care of him.”

Jumin breathed out slowly, “Mint Eye? Are you sure?” he asked.

“Yes, please hurry Jumin, Yoosung said they were injecting her with the same poison they used on Saeran.”

“Yes, of course, I’ll go now.” With that he hung up, not even bothering to say goodbye. Saeyoung didn’t care, the sooner he had access, the better. He turned back to his keyboard, might as well keep plugging away on his end, in case Jumin was unable to help.

There was very little Saeran could do at this point to help with the search, so he gave Saeyoung’s shoulder a squeeze and went back to check on Yoosung.

He had fallen asleep, his head on the back of the tub. The water was still warm so Saeran just sat on the edge and watched his chest rise and fall. A mixture of emotions warred inside himself. He found that he was a little scared to walk back into Mint Eye. He suspected Bliss, if she was still alive and at large, had taken over the mantel of Savior. He had never liked her, but then, he had never really liked anyone. He wanted to forget his past, and for the most part he had. Yet, even now, the constant reminder was there whenever he looked in a mirror, which was every day. Yoosung, Saeyoung, and MC could eradicate those thoughts in an instant however, and he would forever be grateful to them. To now walk back into that, willingly, complicated things for him. He would do it of course, nothing could keep him from saving his sister-in-law. But he was afraid of what the consequences would be. He sighed heavily and Yoosung opened his eyes.

“Hey.” He said.

“Hey.” Saeran answered. His lavender eyes still held so much happiness it melted Saeran’s heart. How could this man maintain such a pure heart? He was so lucky to have his love. He knelt by the tub and leaned in to kiss his forehead, his nose, his lips, lingering there momentarily.

“I’ve got it! Let’s go!” Saeyoung ran into the bathroom then right back out again. Saeran jumped up and started to follow. He heard Yoosung get out of the tub.

“You’re staying here!” Saeran told him, grabbing a towel and handing it to Yoosung.

“No way! I’m coming Saeran! You can’t just leave me here! I want to help too.”

“Yoosung, you’re in no condition to do anything but rest! I won’t have them hurt you again, please.” He pleaded, holding onto Yoosung wet shoulders, the idea of him getting hurt again pained him to no end.

Yoosung sighed, Saeran was right, what good would he do in his state? He hated it, but he nodded, he couldn’t have Saeran worrying about him when he was trying to rescue MC.

“Thank-you.” Saeran said, relieved and kissed his cheek gently. “I’ll call you when I can, alright?” Yoosung nodded, wishing him luck. He sat on the side of the tub and listened to the car roar out of the garage. He felt useless. But what could he do? He would only be a hindrance to the twins. He sighed, went into his bedroom, not bothering to dress, and flopped on the bed. His body was exhausted, his mind was exhausted, he closed his eyes, and hating that he could even think of sleeping at a time like this, he dozed off immediately.

Creeping in through the garage, Saeyoung having not closed it as they took off, two figures dressed in black, with ski masks covering their faces, walked right into the house. The security system had been left off. All of them having other things on their minds. They quickly found the bedroom and seeing Yoosung fast asleep, decided to make sure there was no one else in the house. Having found no one else, one of them pulled out a syringe already loaded with pentothal and injected it into Yoosung’s thigh.

Yoosung startled awake and tried to flip onto his back, something was holding him down. His vision began to blur, darkness creeping in on the sides until there was nothing left, he ascended into oblivion.


	3. Chapter 3

Yoosung woke up, groggy, his eyes bleary, clouding his vision. He tried to swipe at them but found that his hands were immobile. He was on his back, a pressure on his chest, thighs, and ankles. He attempted to sit up but was kept down by restraints. He looked down at himself, his wrists were handcuffed to the metal bars of the bed he was in. He yanked but to no avail. He shook his head, trying to clear it. He vaguely remembered being accosted in his own bed. He lay his head back down, they had taken him again, he was sure. He looked over to the IV drip and his heart sank as he saw it was filled with a mint green liquid. How long had they been dripping that poison into him?

He tried once more to loosen the restraints, any of them, shaking his body and putting all his strength into it. He only succeeded in hurting himself.

“Overkill, I know.” A woman with short reddish pink hair and glasses stared down at him. She smiled, but it didn’t reach her large brown eyes. They were cold and calculating.

“Nice to have you back with us Yoosung.” She said sweetly. “I wish I could tell you that everything is ok now, but, you will have to suffer a great deal before you can join us in paradise.”

“I was already in paradise! Let me go!” he screamed at her.

She laughed and stroked his jaw line, Yoosung pulled away from her touch, it felt oily and dirty.

“It’s alright, you will soon love me and worship me.” She crooned.

Yoosung looked away and closed his eyes. Whoever this madwoman was, he hoped that Saeyoung and Saeran stayed out of her clutches. He thought about the twins, wondered where they were. If he was back in the same facility, would they be able to rescue him? And what about MC? He turned back to the glouting woman, “Where is MC? What have you done to her?”

“Don’t worry your pretty little blonde head about her. She is coming along nicely. And, she will be reunited with her husband soon.” She practically cackled, bopping his nose and walking out. Yoosung yelled at her, but knew it was no use. His eyes started to sting with tears again, but damn it! he needed to think, he had to get out of these restraints! What was he going to do?

* * *

Bliss walked down the stairs towards the cells where MC was still being kept, the door was open, there was no need to keep her restrained any longer. The brunette sat on her bed, legs dangling, she had been given a tunic dress to wear, the IV still dripping the mint eye concoction into her veins. Her head was down, her brown hair covering her face. She lifted her gaze when she heard Bliss walk in.

Her eyes were already a deep shade of green, Bliss had been worried that the newer version would not work this fast, but it had performed better than her expectations.

“Hello, my dear, do you know where you are?”

She shook her head, anyone waking up in a strange place would have been scared, MC was already at the state were the only emotion she would have, was the one she was told to have. Good.

“My name is Bliss, I am the savior, I am your savior. Do you remember why you are here?”

Again, MC shook her head.

“Do you know who you are?”

“N…no.” she said.

“Your name is MC. You came here because you needed our help. Does any of this sound familiar?”

“No…”

“You were afraid of your husband, Saeyoung.”

“My husband?”

“Yes, he is a dangerous man, he has hurt you many times, but, you finally decided to leave him to protect the baby.”

“Baby?” she was clearly confused.

“Yes. You recently found out you were pregnant. You could not stay with your husband anymore, you had to protect your child. You did not tell him, but contacted us to help you escape from him.”  
“I did?” she held her stomach defensively.

“Yes. Don’t worry, we will do everything we can to take care of you and your unborn child. Unfortunately, Saeyoung is a very skilled man with unlimited amounts of money. He found us. He knows you are here and is on his way, with his brother, to try and ‘rescue’ you. He believes that you were kidnapped, because it would never occur to him to think that you would want to leave him.”

“He’s coming?” she looked terrified, Bliss smiled.

Bliss sat on the bed next to MC and hugged her close. “Don’t worry, we won’t let anything happen to you. But, you will have to help us, do you think you can do that?”

MC looked at her, “How?”

“They will come, they will break into your cell here and try to take you. When they come, keep them here as long as you can. Distract them while we spring the trap.”

“Just keep them here? What if he hurts me?” her arms were both protectively around her mid-section now, her only thought was preserving the life within that did not exist.

“I told you, we will protect you. Trust me. Ok?”

Mc smiled and nodded.

“Your husband’s name is Saeyoung, his brother is Saeran, they are twins, however, Saeyoung’s eyes are amber colored while Saeran’s are green. Do not mix this up, if you make a mistake, they will know something is wrong. Can you remember that?”

“My husband’s eyes are yellow.”

“Yes, very good. Now, I am sure they are already on their way. I need you to lay back down on the bed and wait for them. Do everything you can to keep them in this room. I’m counting on you!”

MC looked at the Savior’s eyes with adoration and nodded. “Anything for you, Bliss.”

“Call me savior, for that is what I am to you.”

“Yes, savior.”

“One more thing before I go, we’ve had your blood tested, you aren’t quite human, are you?”

“No.”

“What are you?”

“I’m a werecat.”

“I see, well, unless you are told to transform, you will not, understood?”

“Of course, I understand.”

“Good girl.” Bliss turned and walked out of the cell, nodding to those in attendance. They closed the cell door and locked it, walking away. They would leave only two guards at the entrance to the cells, they wanted to make it easy for the twins to find MC, but not easy enough to make Saeyoung suspicious.

* * *

“We should have been here hours ago Saeyoung.” Saeran was anxious, he had been trying to call Yoosung, but was getting nothing.

“We needed to coordinate with Jumin, Saeran. Better safe than sorry. I intend to put an end to Mint Eye once and for all!” Saeyoung was laser focused on the tablet in his hands. He was learning the security around the area and had to prepare some things before they went in.

Saeran just wanted to bolt into the building and start tearing people apart.

“Ok, this is our entrance point, the schematics Jumin was able to pull show that this is probably the area Yoosung was talking about, the one with the cells. We try there first, if not, we keep going until we find her. We’ll try to sneak in, but, if we have to…” Saeyoung exchanged a knowing glance with Saeran, they both nodded and headed in.

Saeyoung put the security cameras on a loop and they waited nearly 40minutes watching the guards’ rotation. Every 20 minutes it seemed, plenty of time, Saeyoung wondered briefly why such a long time between sweeps, but pushed it out of his mind.

Once at the door, Saeran picked the lock with little effort, they were in, following the schematics, Saeyoung hacked into the inner security cameras, watching for any people roaming the halls. There was surprisingly a small amount of people. They made it to the door that led down the stairs to the area they believed the cells to be. There were two guards at the door.

Saeyoung counted down with his fingers, 3, 2, 1. They swept into the hallway, Saeyoung going left, Saeran right, before the guards even had a chance to understand what was going on, they had both been put down. Saeyoung used a right cross, smashing the man’s jaw and Saeran slammed his fist into the guard’s face, forcing him backwards against the wall, then slammed his head harder against it. The man went down. The twins stepped over them and headed down the stairs. There was a short hallway, on either side, three sets of cells, just as Yoosung had described them. In the first cell they saw MC on a hospital bed, the mint eye serum dripping into her arm. Saeyoung couldn’t take his eyes off her. Saeran pushed him.

“Saeyoung! The keypad!” Saeran brought him back to his senses.

“Right.” He tapped on his tablet, and on the keypad, hacking into it and opening the door with little problem. He pushed the door in and ran to MC.

“MC?” he pulled her up, her eyes fluttered open and widened. Saeyoung was shocked to see that her beautiful honey colored eyes were now almost the same minty green as Saeran’s. he yanked the IV out of her arm viciously.

“MC? Are you ok?”

“S…Saeyoung?” she sounded groggy. “You’re here.”

“We have to get out of here Saeyoung, let’s go. Pick her up, she probably can’t walk very well.”

“No, no, wait…” she pulled away from Saeyoung and backed up against the wall.

“We don’t have time MC, we have to get out of here before they know we’re here.” Saeyoung tried to pull her by her arm.

“Stop!” she screamed, pulling away again.

“MC, what’s wrong?” Saeyoung stopped trying to tug her off the bed.

“I…I…don’t feel so good.”

“Of course you don’t, but we need to leave right now MC, come one, if you’re worried about Yoosung, don’t be, he’s safe.”

“Yoo…Yoosung?” she looked confused. “Safe?” her eyes were questioning. Saeran narrowed his eyes as he watched the emotions that crossed her face.

“Yes. Safe. So please, let’s go.” Saeran put a hand on Saeyoung’s shoulder to hold him back.

He looked directly at MC, “Who is Yoosung?” he asked.

Saeyoung furrowed his brows, “Saeran, what…?”

“Who is Yoosung?” he asked her again.

“What? What are you talking about, he’s safe, right? You said he was safe, that’s good.” She smiled and scooted closer to Saeyoung, reaching out to him. Saeran pulled his brother back.

“You didn’t answer the question. Who is Yoosung?” he was more insistent and cold.

“Saeyoung, are you going to let him talk to me like that?” she looked at her husband imploringly.

Saeyoung took a step back, his mouth going slack, oh god, not again! Not again…

“You don’t know do you?” he accused.

MC was getting mad now at being pushed about something she didn’t know how to answer, but at least they were still in the cell, she was doing what she was supposed to be doing.

She pushed Saeran away from her and growled at him, angry. He barely moved and growled right back, but his face changed, his nose pushing outwards into a snout, his hair growing, his eyes intensifying and his teeth elongating and sharpeing, he snapped at her face and she screamed, turning around and trying to run away, only to smack into the back wall of the cell. She turned, her back pressed against the wall, her eyes terrified.

Saeyoung stepped up to her, she didn’t know. She didn’t know they were werewolves.

“Stay away from me, you monsters!” she screeched.

“She belongs to Mint Eye now.” Saeran said. “She will do everything she can to keep us from getting out of here Saeyoung. We’ll have to keep her quiet.”

Saeyoung’s eyes watered, his vision clouding. He reached under his glasses and wiped the tears away and sighed. His heart sank. He remembered how difficult it had been for Saeran, how was he going to be able to watch his wife go through the same thing?

“Saeyoung we have to go, now!” Saeran insisted.

“Don’t leave on my account Saeran, why don’t you stay a while, we should catch up!” Saeran and Saeyoung twisted around to watch as the cell door closed with finality behind them. on the other side stood a short woman with glasses and red hair. A smirk on her face.

“Bliss!” Saeran hissed.

“You remember me, how nice.” MC went flying by the brothers and slammed against the glass door.

“Let me out savior! I did as you asked, I kept them here. They…they’re monsters! Please, let me out.” She banged on the door but Bliss was not moved in the least.

“My dear, I can’t do that, but don’t worry, I told you I would keep you safe, and I will, nothing will happen to you. Will it Saeyoung?”

Saeyoung’s jaw clenched.

Oh, and I have a little surprise for you Saeran. She slammed a tablet against the glass, it showed Yoosung, on a hospital bed like MC’s, the same liquid infusing his veins. His blonde head moved from side to side, and Saeran knew that he was in pain, the poison invading his mind, erasing who he was and creating a new disciple that could be molded.

“Such a pretty boy, he’ll fetch a nice price.” She grinned. Saeran turned into a wolf and slammed against the door over and over, snarling and growling.

MC jumped aside and huddled in the corner, covering her head against the onslaught. Saeyoung barely kept his control. There was blood on the glass, Saeran having split the skin around his mouth trying to break through it.

Bliss only laughed and walked away, leaving Saeran, his adrenaline spent, heaving on the floor. He reverted and sobbed. He had thought Yoosung was safe! Now he was going to be sold to the highest bidder. And what was worse, he would be happy to be of service to the savior.

Saeyoung put his arm around Saeran and pulled him into an embrace.

“I’m sorry Saeran, but we aren’t beat yet.” He tilted Saeran’s face up, set his forehead to his and whispered, not wanting MC to hear, or anyone else who might be listening. “Not yet, we still have a few tricks up our sleeves.” Saeran nodded. Yoosung needed him. They wouldn’t fail.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence  
> Death

Saeyoung had tried his tablet and phone, both were down. Bliss had obviously done something within the room to keep the electronics from functioning. The electric keypad on the door itself outside the room, was functioning just fine.

The twins sat on the bed, backs against the wall, feet dangling off. Saeran had the bedsheet wrapped around himself. They refrained from discussing plan B in front of MC. Afraid she might be able to communicate their intentions, so they sat, and waited. MC huddled on the other side of the room, Saeyoung staring at her, heart heavy at the fear in her eyes. She didn’t know him. Worse than that, she was afraid of him.

Saeyoung’s internal clock told him it was almost time. He had perfected time lapse while in the agency, there were times when he had to be precise without a timepiece. He elbowed Saeran, letting him know to begin to prepare, then slid off the bed and knelt in front of MC. Saeran unwound from the sheet and began to tear it in long strips.

MC cowered away from Saeyoung.

“Stay away from me! Your dangerous!” she cried.

Saeyoung laughed sadly, “You have no idea how ironic that statement is coming from you. How not very long ago I wanted you to say those very words.” He lowered his head and shook it, trying to keep the sting of tears from affecting him. He breathed out slowly, to steady his heart.

“I don’t know what the new savior has told you. But I would never hurt you MC. I would die first. I know you don’t believe me, but now it’s my turn to dig in my nails and not let you go. If it hadn’t been for you, I would still be in my own self-created misery. I wouldn’t have love. I would be alone, without a pack. You made my family possible and I will NOT let them take you away from me.”

MC couldn’t help but be glued to his eyes. His words she could dismiss, but his eyes spoke of truth. The savior had told her this man was dangerous, that he hurt her and would hurt her child. She looked away, closing her eyes, if she did not look into his eyes, she could more easily disbelieve his words.

“I’m sorry MC. I know that you don’t trust me right now. And because of that, I can’t trust you either. Please, forgive me.” He grabbed her arms and Saeran grabbed her legs. She screamed and struggled, trying to free herself, but the twins were too strong for her. Saeran tied her ankles together with the strips of sheet, and Saeyoung tied her wrists behind her back. She kept screaming until Saeyoung covered her mouth with a third strip. He hated treating her this way, but it was all they could think of to keep her in check.

Saeyoung had been worried about her transforming, but Saeran had whispered to him that the possibility was low. When he was at Mint Eye, he was not allowed to transform without permission. He was sure that MC had been given a similar order. No matter what she might face, if she had been told not to transform unless given a specific order to do so, she wouldn’t. Even if it meant death. However, there was the possibility that Bliss did not know about MC being a werecat. Thankfully, it appeared that Saeran had been right.

“How long after the EMP goes off do you think Jumin’s men will enter?” Saeran asked.

“They’ll know as soon as it’s activated and move in, but they have a good mile to cover before gaining entrance into the building. I would say no more than 15 minutes. You should be able to find Yoosung in that time, yes?” Saeyoung asked.

Saeran nodded.

“I would go with you…” Saeyoung began.

“No! You need to get MC out of here as soon as possible.”

Suddenly the lights flickered and went out, the electric lock on the door chimed, clicked, and went still. Saeyoung tried the door and it opened easily. Saeran helped him lift MC over his shoulder, her head hitting his back. She protested as best she could, mumbling nonstop behind her gag. Saeyoung gave her a good slap on her ass and she grunted in anger.

“You usually like that babe. Sorry, about this, but we need to get moving.” They headed out the door and up the stairs, Saeran in his wolf form leading the way. Two new guards had been posted at the top of the stairs, but as soon as they saw Saeran, they ran, he wanted to chase them, but he refrained. Yoosung’s scent was coming from a different direction.

“Go, find Yoosung, I’ll come back after getting MC to safety!” Saeyoung told Saeran. “Be careful!” Saeran nodded and nuzzled Saeyoung’s face before turning and bolting down a different hallway. Saeyoung headed for the exit, hoping he wouldn’t meet any resistance. They could have stayed in the cell and waited for Jumin’s men, but they wouldn’t rely on them. Just in case they were stopped from entering the building, they could at least try to make it out to meet them. Two men came into the hallway at a dead run and skidded to a stop when they saw Saeyoung. He set MC down and she tried to kick at him with her bound legs.

“Now now, kitty cat, none of that, no couples squabbling in front of strangers.” He stood back up and squared off against the two men. The hallway was wide but not wide enough for them to effectively use the numbers against Saeyoung. One pulled out a taser while the other went for his gun. Saeyoung attacked the one with the gun first, he ran right at him, jumping against the wall as the man fired, hitting the wall with his right foot and springing away into the man, knocking him down. He raked his claws against his face and chest. The man brought the gun up and tried to aim at Saeyoung’s chest. He bit the wrist and he dropped the gun screaming, Saeyoung’s teeth were long and sharp. The other man took the opportunity to shoot into Saeyoung’s back. The voltage was nowhere near enough to cause him to go down, but it was enough to hurt. He let go of the man’s wrist and howled, jumping off him and grabbing the other man’s throat and wrist, slamming him against the wall. He slammed his head against the wall again and again until the taser dropped and his eyes glazed over. Saeyoung let him fall to the floor, meanwhile, the other man was attempting to pick up his gun again. He aimed it at Saeyoung’s back and pulled the trigger. The bullet slammed into his side as he turned around and winded him somewhat, it passed all the way through and hit the wall.

Saeyoung backhanded the man and he went flying down the hall, skidding across the floor and coming to a stop, unmoving, the gun flung away. Saeyoung growled at his wound but reverted to his more human state. He had to get MC out.

She had tried to crawl down the hallway but had not made it very far. She could not take her eyes off this man who had turned parts of his body into weapons. Her eyes were huge as he bent down to pick her up. They were almost to the exit, but he was sure that it would be heavily guarded as well.

* * *

Bliss was beside Yoosung’s bed. The lights had gone off and all the medical equipment had suddenly shut down. Yoosung was groggy, but awake. She had sent people to check the breakers in the basement, but she was sure it had something to do with those Choi twins. They had to be prepared. She would leave the building and its people behind if she had to, but she was not going to leave without Yoosung. The bidding was already over a million dollars for the pretty boy, she could restart somewhere else with that amount of money.

“Get the vehicle ready.” She ordered one of her people. “And you, get that wheelchair, help me get him into it.” They began to unstrap Yoosung.

The woman Bliss had sent to ready the car backed back into the room. “Uh…s…savior, I think…it’s…too late…” she stuttered.

Bliss’s head twisted towards the woman, her eyes blazing in anger. “What are you talking about?” but the words died in her throat as Saeran stalked in, moving past the woman at the door, she fled as soon as she was able. The other woman in the room screamed and fainted. Bliss backed away from Saeran, who was closing in slowly, his teeth bared, a low growl rumbling in his throat.

She reached behind her and grabbed a pair of scissors sitting on the table and ran around Yoosung’s hospital bed, keeping it between them. She shoved the tip of the scissors at Yoosung’s neck.

“Come any closer and I kill him. If I hit the artery, he’ll bleed out in seconds!” she threatened.

Saeran stopped, coiled his back legs, narrowed his eyes on the woman and sprang, jumping over Yoosung’s bed and hitting her with his forepaws, knocking her on her ass. He snagged her robe and flung her against the wall. Biting her ankle, he pulled her until she was on her back, then pounced on her prone body. She still held the scissors, having only nicked Yoosung in the neck before the powerful body of Saeran slammed into her. She was too shocked to even think about using them. Saeran’s forepaws were on her shoulders, and his back legs straddling her legs. He snarled in her face and opened his jaws wide, drawing out her fear.

“Saeran…” Yoosung’s weak voice reached his ears. “Stop…don’t…S…Saeran…” Yoosung fell off the bed, his legs unable to hold him up. He scrambled to Saeran’s side, reaching out to him.

“Don’t…do this…don’t become…the monster…she is…” he pleaded with Saeran.

Saeran reverted to his human form, keeping his body weight on the woman but looking at Yoosung.

“She deserves to die.” He said.

“Maybe, but you don’t deserve to kill her. Don’t add that to the strain on your heart. Please.”

“Yoosung.” Saeran shook his head, digging his nails into the woman’s shoulders, wanting desperately to tear her throat out. Wanting to taste her warm blood spewing from the wound. “You’re too good for this world.” He whispered, closing his eyes. “I don’t deserve you.”

Yoosung ran his fingers through Saeran’s shaggy red hair and pulled him away from the woman. Saeran didn’t protest, hugging Yoosung close to him. Bliss scrambled away from them, hitting the wall behind her, her hands around the scissors protectively.

Saeran stared at her, “You don’t deserve to live. You should thank Yoosung.”

Bliss was out of her mind. She had never been this terrified in her life, but all she could think of was that it was Saeran’s fault again that her world was falling apart. She could not let him escape unscathed again, he had to be punished. She screeched and threw herself on Yoosung who was closer to her and drove the scissors into his shoulder blade, she had been aiming for his neck but Yoosung had ducked at the last second. Saeran flung himself on the woman and broke her neck in one smooth move, throwing her body on the floor like a pile of trash.

“Yoosung!” he turned to his mate.

“I’m fine Saeran, it hurts, but I’m fine. Is she…?”

“Yes…and you can’t make me feel guilty for doing it!”

Yoosung sighed and nodded. He couldn’t blame Saeran for what he had just done, he would have reacted the same way. Saeran picked Yoosung up in his arms and lay him down on the bed. He grabbed a hospital gown and covered himself. He debated what to do next, but he heard the commotion coming down the hall, gunfire, and howling. Jumin’s men must have come in. Saeyoung was coming closer, he could smell him. So he cradled Yoosung and waited.

Saeyoung bound into the room, his nose twitching. He headed to Bliss and sniffed her body, snorting at her. A couple of men entered the room as well, all geared up and ready for action. One of them nodded at Saeran and Yoosung, then addressed Saeyoung. “The route to the exit is clear. We’ll sweep the rest of the building and gather up anyone who is left. I think they have lost the will to fight against such an overwhelming force.”

Saeyoung nodded.

“Well, I guess the werewolf’s out of the bag?” Saeran asked.

Saeyoung grunted. He sniffed at Yoosung and whined, burying his nose into his belly. Yoosung giggled and pet Saeyoung’s ears. “I’m fine Saeyoung. Really. Did you get MC?” Saeyoung grinned and nodded. He was happy to see that Yoosung’s eyes were still his beautiful shade of lavender.

Saeran picked Yoosung up and cradled him in his arms as they all three walked out. Jumin’s men retreating out of their way as they walked by. There was still some sporadic gunfire, but it had mostly died down. The building wasn’t as big as their original headquarters and it appeared as if Bliss had not gathered as many disciples as Rika had had.

There was a medical team standing by and they took care of Yoosung. He saw that MC had been tied to a gurney, her eyes the same mint green as Saeran’s.

“Is she going to be ok?” he asked.

Saeran nodded. “Her experience was different than mine. She wasn’t tortured, she didn’t go through as much pain. It won’t be easy, but, if I can recover, she will too.”

Yoosung reached out to Saeran. As far as he had come, Yoosung knew that Saeran would always live with the trauma of Mint Eye. He hoped that MC’s shorter experience would mean that she could fully recover.

“Do you think it’s finally over?” he asked.

Saeran shrugged, “I wish I could say yes, but who knows how many Bliss’s there are out there. Let’s just concentrate on getting MC better, and you, and Saeyoung.” He leaned in and kissed Yoosung lightly. They would take MC home and do for her what they had done for him.


	5. Chapter 5

Jumin found them a personal doctor who came once a week to the Choi house. He had worked to get the Mint Eye drug out of her system. It was, unfortunately, a very slow process and they had to keep her locked up so she wouldn’t run away.

It was difficult to know when she was being honest and when she was just telling them what they wanted to hear. Saeran seemed to know better when she was lying. Saeyoung too easily believed her when she sounded more like his MC. So, he let Saeran determine when and how to move forward with her recovery.

Yoosung usually just brought her food and sat and talked to her. She was comfortable around Yoosung. He was always very nice, and sweet. And he respected it when she just wanted to be left alone, or when she just wanted to listen to him, but not participate in the conversation. Yoosung began to notice how she held her midsection, like she was protecting it. Today, he decided to ask her about it.

“MC? Why do you keep holding your stomach? Does it hurt?” he asked gently.

She shook her head, “No, I’m just, it’s just…nothing.” She turned her head and put her forehead against the wall.

“When will you let me go?” she asked instead.

“You aren’t a prisoner. At least, not the way you think. You’ll understand when the drug is out of your system completely and you remember us.” He was very kind.

She closed her eyes and a tear fell and rolled down her cheek. Yoosung wanted to go to her, but Saeran had cautioned against any physical contact.

“I wish I could take away your pain right now MC. I really do.” He sighed, trying not to let his own tears fall.

“Why do you care so much?” she asked, eyebrows knitted together questioningly.

“Because you’re my friend. Because you’re part of my pack. You, me, Saeyoung, Saeran. Even Jumin, Zen, and Jaehee. You remember them, right?”

“Yeah, the rich one, the hot one, and the girl.” MC had been visited by those three on a few occasions. Jumin had seemed put together, not letting emotion cloud his judgement about the situation. He had asked her pointed questions, which she answered willingly. What was the point of refusing? Zen, on the other hand, seemed to fly off the handle at the way they were treating her. He was very emotional, in a different way than Yoosung, who cried at the drop of a hat. Jaehee was somewhere in the middle, hating the situation, but understanding the necessity.

MC’s mind was still so clouded. There were times when a certain gesture, or expression, would trigger a memory, but she fought against it, feeling as if she was betraying the savior. She was still convinced that Saeyoung was dangerous, no matter what they said. She folded into herself again, leaning against the wall on the floor, wrapping her arms protectively around her stomach and her baby.

“You’re doing it again. Why?” Yoosung intruded into her thoughts.

“I won’t let him hurt the baby.” MC uttered, before she could think about it.

Yoosung gasped, “What baby?” he said.

Might as well tell him, now that she had opened her big mouth. “I’m pregnant, it’s why I went to the savior for help. I didn’t want…my…husband…to hurt the baby like he hurt me.”

Yoosung was shaking his head vigorously. “No, no, MC, you aren’t pregnant, that was just a lie that Bliss told you. Like everything else! Saeyoung would never hurt your child! If you were really pregnant it would make him the happiest man in the world. It’s the one thing he wants more than anything else! Family!”

She pressed herself against the wall, imagining that she could push right through it. “No, he’ll hurt me, he’ll hurt this baby. I have to protect it.”

“How long have you been here now?” Yoosung tried to change tactics.

She shrugged.

“Almost two months. And in all that time, has anyone hurt you?” she met his eyes and stared for a few seconds before shaking her head slowly.

“And no one will. We all love you; we just want you to get better.” She could almost believe him. His eyes triggered another flash of memory, this time of her comforting him, holding him in her arms and stroking his yellow hair. She remembered the hair clips falling from his hair and him playing with them in nervousness. His eyes were big, and tear filled then too. Why had he been so sad? She couldn’t remember. She shook it away and banged her head against the wall. She heard a whimper escape Yoosung, but she knew he would not come near her, the other one, Saeran, had told him not to.

Just then the twins walked in. Saeran helped Yoosung off the floor where he had been sitting cross-legged. He wiped the tears from his face and kissed his lips softly. MC saw how much they loved each other, she wondered if she had ever looked at her own husband that way, before he had become a monster.

“Let’s leave Saeyoung alone with MC now. OK? I think you need a break babe.” Yoosung closed his eyes and nodded, laying his head on Saeran’s chest and allowing him to lead him out, they closed the door behind them.

Saeyoung took Yoosung’s place on the floor, his hands clasped in front of him, his glasses on the tip of his nose. His hair was messy and a bit greasy and his eyes were red and glassy. When was the last time he’d slept or showered? She could smell the sweat coming off him. She wrinkled her nose and looked away.

“I guess I don’t smell so good right now. Sorry. I’ll take a shower I promise, I just, I needed to see you.” His voice cracked but she refused to look at him. She could not afford to focus on those eyes. “MC, please look at me.” She could hear his silent sobbing when she didn’t move. Her heart skipped a beat and felt as if someone had clutched it in their hands and squeezed tight. She banged her head against the wall again to stop the incurring feeling. She heard him shuffle, but knew he wouldn’t touch her either, no matter how much he wanted to. That thought stopped her. Was Yoosung right? If what Bliss told her was true, wouldn’t Saeyoung want to cause her as much pain as possible? Why would he restrain himself like this? She tentatively moved her head, her eyes settled on his feet. He wore black socks, the soles a little dirty but mostly clean. The jeans were blue. She saw his hands, still clutched tight, so tight his knuckles were white. He wore that ridiculous hoody again, dark with orange circles. His chest was heaving, as if he’d just run for miles. Then she saw a teardrop fall on his hands. Startled, she ran her gaze quickly to his face, to his eyes, which were large and strained. There was pain there, so much pain, her breath caught, and a whine developed in her throat. She couldn’t stand it. That look, she had to get away from it. She knew she wasn’t supposed to, but the command wasn’t as strong as it used to be, she transformed. She became the tabby cat, backing out of her clothes, she dared to stare at Saeyoung once more.

His hands were covering his mouth, the tears falling even more. It looked as if he was smiling, but why would he be smiling?

Suddenly he screamed, “SAERAN!!” It startled her and she hissed at him. “Oh, I’m sorry MC. I didn’t mean to scare you. I’m just so excited!” he was now on his hands and knees, closer to her than ever before. Surprisingly it didn’t bother her as much as it would have in her human form.

Saeran and Yoosung both ran into the room and stared at her. Yoosung’s hands went to his face as well, but most significantly, Saeran broke out into a smile. She hadn’t seen him smile since she had come here. Certainly, had never seen him anything but brutish and sulky.

“This is good, isn’t it?” Saeyoung asked hopefully.

“This…is…very good.” Saeran knelt as well, and Yoosung followed. The door was wide open if she was fast enough, she could dart right through them and outside. Instead she lay on her belly, enjoying the feel of the cool floor. Saeyoung reached out to her slowly. Her ears twitched, but she didn’t move. His hand finally landed on her head and began to pet her. Involuntarily, she began to purr. She closed her eyes and let it happen, the feel of his hand on her becoming familiar. So very familiar. How could she have forgotten this?

She sprang up and into his arms, shoving her face into his, nipping at his chin, purring loudly. He laughed, they all laughed, and then they were all around her, hands petting her, noses nuzzling her, Yoosung’s hair tickling her nose like usual, Saeran scratching under her chin the way she liked it, and Saeyoung, Saeyoung holding her close, his heart beating ferociously in his chest. She reverted back, gazing into his eyes. Those beautiful amber eyes.

“Saeyoung.” she sighed.

He gushed, unable to stand the feelings. His eyes were flowing, his nose was running, he had spittle coming out of his mouth. The emotion was so high, he couldn’t contain it. He hugged her and his bodily fluids ran over her shoulder and down her back. Saeran and Yoosung were holding each other too, in as much uncontrolled emotion as Saeyoung.

“MC…is…is…it really…you? Are…you…back?” Saeyoung wept.

“I…I…think so…” she pulled away from him and saw the sorry state he was in. She cupped his face and smiled. She glanced at the open door and had a momentary feeling of fleeing. “But, maybe I should stay in here longer. I…still…feel….wrong.”

Saeyoung wiped his face with the sleeve of his hoody then took it off, pulling her against him once more.

“We’ll take care of you babe. No matter how long it takes, you’ll come back to us, I know it!”

“Saeyoung? Am I, am I pregnant?” she asked slowly.

He pulled back and stared into her eyes, which were almost back to the beautiful honey brown, “Pregnant? No, of course not, why would you think that?”

“Bliss told her she was. She used her maternal instincts for protecting her child against her. Against you.” Yoosung provided.

Saeyoung’s face fell, “She told you you were pregnant?” he asked. MC nodded.

“Oh.” Saeyoung was crushed, how could MC ever think he would hurt their child? He knew it was the drugs, but it still hurt him.

“I’m sorry.” She cried.

“Don’t, don’t be, it’s not your fault.” He held her close, not wanting to let go. Saeran and Yoosung wrapped their arms around them as well.

It was a long hard process, but MC was going to be alright.

* * *

MC twitched in her sleep. She rolled around, side to side. She was having another nightmare about Mint Eye. Someone touched her arm and she sat bolt upright, her fight or flight reflex fully loaded. She kicked out and punched in the air, flailing around.

“You’re ok, you’re safe. It’s just a dream. MC, look at me.” MC, fully awake now, tried to calm down, but her chest was still heaving with fright. She couldn’t look into Saeran’s eyes, every time she did, she felt guilty.

He pulled her to him and held her close.

“Just breathe, you’re ok. You’re safe.” It was like a mantra, but she needed those words often, too often. She melted into him, letting his arms enclose her and make her feel safe. She hated that she needed this! She had always been so independent, fearless even, now everything seemed to scare her.

Saeran rocked her back and forth, his hand soothingly gliding up and down her back.

She grasped his shirt and wept.

“It will get better MC. I promise.”

“I…I’m so sorry Saeran!” she sobbed into his chest.

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” He soothed.

She shook her head. “Because of me you had to go back into that nightmare. I wasn’t strong enough to fight them!” the front of his shirt was soaked with her tears.

“None of that was your fault!” he stated vehemently.

He lifted her chin and stared at her, making sure she saw how sincere he was being. “You didn’t do anything wrong! You were a victim, just like me. I would go to hell and back to save you and I would do it willingly!”

“I know, I know, it’s just…I feel like such a burden…taking care of me must open up so many wounds for you.”

Saeran sighed and hugged her close again. “I’d be lying if I said it didn’t, but I feel grateful that I can help you. I know exactly what you are going through, and I know exactly how you’re feeling. I felt that way too. I tried to push Saeyoung away because I didn’t think I was worth saving, but also because I saw how much pain I was causing him. I couldn’t stand it. I won’t ever lie to you MC. We are all hurting because of what happened to you, you and Yoosung…” he squeezed her tighter, thinking about Yoosung, “But you are worth the pain. You will find your strength again. We will help you.”

“I love you Saeran.” She cried through her sobs.

“I love you too. I know it doesn’t seem like it right now, but things will get better, and I’m here when you feel you can’t talk to anyone else.”

She nodded. Saeran would be important to her recovery she was sure. She hated being so dependent, but she was glad that she had so many people that were there for her when she needed them.


End file.
